Garden Falls
by Meiousei Dark
Summary: Dipper and Mabel and Wirt and Greg have always lived next door to each other in Piedmont, but after strange adventures in both Gravity Falls and the Unknown, they are forced to confess their adventures, leaving a new mystery to be solved. Now, the four must travel through both places, figuring out the mystery that has to do with both Bill Cipher and the Beast.
1. Chapter 1: Halloween Crisis

Chapter 1: Halloween Crisis 

It was near 6:30 one Halloween day in Piedmont California. Months before the Pines Twins ever set foot in Gravity Falls. Dipper and Mabel were at their house, in their living room, getting into their costumes, ready to go trick or treating. Mabel was the one who picked out the costumes that year, and let's just say, she read a lot of manga.

Mabel came down the stairs in her costume. She was wearing a white form fitting shirt with a red bow in the middle, white fingerless gloves with red rims, red shoes, and a blue schoolgirl skirt. Her hair was pulled up into two odangos and she had a tiara on her forehead with a crescent moon in the middle. "So, what do you think?" Mabel asked her brother. He looked up from the novel he was reading.

"I think it's my turn to change." He said "You were up there forever." Mabel scoffed. "Whatever Bro Bro. Now go change into your Sailor V costume." "I told you a hundred times, Mabel, I'm not dressing up as Sailor V." Dipper walked up the stairs, out of sight. Mabel yelled after her brother.

"But Dipper, Halloween is the one time of year where we get to use our twin power to our advantage, you know, swindling people out of their candy. We're twin – delers!"

"Still not doing it!"

Mabel sat down on the couch, waiting for her brother. She could kind of, sort of see why her brother didn't want to dress up as Sailor V. Sailor V was cool and all, but she was also a girl. She had bought a red mask though. Just in case.

Mabel was brought out of her thoughts, when she heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" she yelled to no one in particular. She made her way across the room to where the front door was located. When she opened it, she was greeted by a little boy about half her size and age. He wore clothes that looked sort of old timey and he wore a tea kettle on top of his head. Mabel cooed at the sight.

"Awww, Gregory" she cooed "What are you supposed to be?" "I'm an elephant." He said "See, here's my trunk." He took of the tea kettle off of his head and started making elephant noises. "Awww, that's adorable." "What are you supposed to be?" he asked. Mabel stood up and started doing some heroic poses "I am the pretty guardian, SAILOR …" Mabel got cut off by a loud thump from upstairs. "I'm okay!" Dipper yelled.

Gregory turned back to Mabel. "Come on, let's go see Wirt." The boy said, exited. "Alright Greg, but first we have to wait for slow poke Dipper." "I heard that!" Dipper yelled. Mabel and Greg sat on the couch, waiting. "Hey Mabel, guess what?" Greg said, trying to start a conversation. "What is it, Gregory?" "Wirt says that later, after trick or treating, he's going to take me frog hunting, well, if he can ask Sara out." Mabel's face lit up "Oooooooh, Wirt has a crush on Sara! Wait, who's Sara?" Greg shrugged.

At that moment, Dipper came downstairs, wearing his costume. He was dresses in a fancy tuxedo with a white mask. No hat, though. Dipper took note of the two figures on the couch. "Oh, hey Greg, what's up." The elephant stood up and ran over to him. "Dipper, Dipper, what are you dressed as?" "I'm dressed as Tuxedo Mask." Dipper said, admiring his cape. "Cool" Greg said "I'm an elephant." He took off his kettle once more, and made elephant noises.

Dipper smiled at the sight. "I remember when I was your age." He said. Mabel got up from the couch and joined them. "We were just about to go over and see how Wirt was doing." Mabel said. "Well then, let's go." The Pretty Guardian, the Tuxedo Mask, and the Elephant had all exited the front door. They made their way across the lawn.

It was 7:00 now, it wouldn't be dark for another hour. The three opened the gates that divided their houses and passed into another yard. Gregory, after trying to reach the door-nob, opened the door, which led into the living room. "Sit down and make yourselves comfortable." Greg said, trying to be a good host. "Chat amongst yourselves for a second. I'll be right back." Greg made his way into the kitchen.

While Greg busied himself in the kitchen, Dipper and Mabel talked about how fun the night was going to be and how much candy they would twin – del from people. When Greg came out of the kitchen, he was holding a large plate with food and forks. He sat it down on the coffee table in the center of the room. "Eat up, I made some yams and honey."

Mabel eagerly picked up a fork and put some yams in her mouth. "Mmmmm, this is so GOOD!" Mabel said, loving the taste. Dipper took more reserved bites. "What do you think?" Greg asked "I'm working on a new signature food." "It's delicious! You have to make this again sometime!" Dipper nodded as he took another bite. "I don't know, I don't think this works for me. I know I want to make something with potatoes, and, something sweet, like honey, or, I don't know, I'll work on it."

Greg had sat down in a chair across from the twins. "All we gotta do now, is wait for Wirt." The three kept talking about how their night was going to go. It was going to be filled with twin – deling, frog hunting, and all the good stuff. The three stopped talking, when they noticed a figure walking down the stairs.

The teenage boy was wearing some old timey clothes with a blue cape, one brown and one grey shoe, and a pointy red cone hat. He took notice of his brother and his twin neighbors sitting in chairs. "Oh, hey Dipper, hey Mabel." Mabel stood up with her faced brightened.

"Oh Wirt, you look just like a cute gnome!" Wirt's face suddenly turned red. "Uh…gnome?….cute?...I don't….I don't think…" "BUT!" Mabel yelled, strictly cutting Wirt off "Will it be cute enough to win Sara over?" Wirt had a surprised look on his face. "Sara…how, how did you…?" Then he realized. He looked down at his smiling brother's face, than face palmed himself.

Once he removed his hand, he saw the person sitting closest to him, which was Dipper. "Mabel told me you were dressing up as Sailor V, what's with the tuxedo?" Dipper scoffed "What's with the cone hat?" Dipper asked "You really do look like a gnome."

Mabel stood up from the chair, and pulled Dipper close to her. "We're going to use our twin power, so we dressed up as characters from one of my favorite mangas." Wirt smiled. "I would expect nothing less from the Kings of Trick or Treating." Dipper glanced at his watch. "Mabel, we'd better get started, it's already 7:20." "Oh, okay, well, we'd better get going. Bye Wirt, bye Greg." "G'bye Dipper and Mabel." Greg waved to them. Wirt smiled and did a silent wave as the twins walked out the door.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting, and the night had barely begun. The Pines Twins had planned to have one of the biggest sugar crashes in all of their twelve years of living. "Alright" Dipper said, surveying the area "Which house should we hit first?" "Ooh, how about that one!" Mabel pointed to a house with a person holding a big bowl of candy. Dipper smiled in pleasure. "Perfect."<p>

The twins walked up to the house, where a woman was giving out candy. When the twins approached, the woman had no idea that she would be prey to the two twin – delers. They did a cute little dance and for the finale, they both sung "Twins!" in unison.

"That was adorable." The woman cooed. "Here, have some candy." The woman poured half the bowl into Dipper's bag, and the other half into Mabel's. "Thank You!" the twins sung.

When they walked away from the house, they smirked to themselves, thinking about their next prey. The two were currently walking by the old graveyard, when Dipper noticed some teenagers in the distance. "What's going on over there?" he asked. Mabel shrugged. "It's just a witches gathering, Dipper. No big deal." Dipper thought about it, than shrugged it off. The twins went and continued their hunt for candy. 

* * *

><p>The hunt continued all night. By 10:00, the two had more candy than they could carry, but they managed. All of a sudden, the twins heard loud sirens blaring through the night. An ambulance came rushing down the streets. Curiously, they wondered if it was someone they knew. There was a blue car following the ambulance, but the car pulled itself to the side of the road.<p>

The window rolled down to reveal a girl with a white painted face and black hair. "Hey, um, are you Wirt's neighbors?" the girl asked. The twins nodded in unison. "What happened?" Mabel asked the girl. "Wirt and his little brother Greg had a mishap at the graveyard. They almost drowned in a lake." The twins faces drained of color, with Mabel, the first to speak. "Oh no Dipper, Wirt and Greg are our neighbors and friends!"

"Do you want a ride?" the girl asked? The twins did not waste a second. They stuffed them and their candy in the car, which was packed full of teenagers. One of them tried to take a piece of candy, but Mabel smacked his hand away.

The teenagers eventually arrived at the hospital after the ambulance. They all rushed inside the hospital, with Dipper and Mabel taking the lead. The twins had literally known Wirt and Greg all their lives. They were almost like brothers to them. When they told the doctors who they were there to see, they were forced to wait in the waiting room. The twins were both pacing back and forth, probably trying to find out who could outpace the other. The girl tried to make conversation to calm them down.

"Hey, so, I kind of saw you two talking with Wirt one time near your houses, so that's kind of how I knew you were neighbors. I almost didn't recognize you though, you look so different." The girl held out her hand. "I'm Sara, by the way."

Mabel smiled her brace filled smile. "Oh, so you're the famous Sara I've heard so much about." She said as she shook her hand. Dipper, knowing where this was going, whispered to her. "Mabel, don't do anything to humiliate Wirt." Mabel scoffed. "Relax, Bro Bro, it'll be fine." Mabel turned back to Sara. "So, Sara, Wirt's told me so much about you." Dipper face palmed himself.

Just then, a meekly looking boy showed up with snacks from the vending machine. He spoke with a kind of shaky voice. "Okay, we've got Gummy Koalas, Yumber Jacks, Corncornos, and Chipackers." The boy handed Sara the Corncornos, Mabel the Gummy Koalas, Dipper the Chipackers, and kept the Yumber Jacks for himself. The boy sat in a chair on the other side of Sara.

"Hey guys, this is my friend, Jason Funderberker. Jason, this is Dipper and Mabel. They're Wirt's neighbors." "Hey" Dipper said with a wave of his hand. Mabel got an idea, and whispered into her brother's ear. "Oooohh, do I smell a romantic rivalry brewing?" Dipper paid no mind to Mabel's romantic shenanigans as usual, but saw the nurse come up to them.

Wirt and Greg have just woken up and they were going to be fine. They were all relieved at this. The nurse said they were free to go see them. The twins, Sara and Jason had all ran into the room, and came in to an awake Greg, and a barley waking up Wirt. "Greg, Wirt, are you okay!?" Mabel asked. "We were so worried when we found out what happened!" Dipper said, worried.

Wirt was struggling to open his eyes, and when he did, the first thing he saw was the twins. "Ugh, Dipper?, Mabel?" The twins sighed in relief. Greg was out of bed and dressed in a blue tuxedo with his hair combed. "And then, we rode the frog ferry to Adelaide's and Jason Funderburker was singing."

"Me?" Jason asked. "No, not you, Jason Funderburker, my frog." The frog croaked. Wirt smiled. "Our frog."

"Our frog?" Jason asked. Wirt and the twins smiled at the scene. The twins though, had no idea what Wirt and Greg had been through that night. 

Now everyone is happy, and everyone is satisfied with the ending an so on and so forth. But little did they know, this wasn't the end. It was barley the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2: Terrible News

Chapter 2: Terrible News

"Come on, come on, come on already."

Dipper and Mabel were in the last classes of the day, but this day in particular was different. As soon as this last class was over, it would officially be the start of Summer Vacation. The entire class was mentally counting down and eyeing the clock as it ticked and ticked and ticked. Just a few more minutes, and it will all have been worth it.

The twins were begging for the clock to strike, signaling it was time to go home. The teacher was teaching something, but no one was listening. They were all focused on the clock and getting out for the summer. Dipper wrote something on a piece of paper and flicked it over to Mabel. When she opened the paper, she read

_'Summer vacation is almost here. Just a few more minutes.'_

She smiled and wrote something on another piece of paper and gave it to Dipper, it read

_'Can't wait, Broseph.'_

With a doodle of a cat on it. The twins had planned to have one of the greatest summers in their lives. Except for one little thing. They had nothing planned for the summer, they just thought they could make it up as they go along.

"Come on, come on." Mabel silently hoped. They figured they've waited all year for this, so they could wait a few more minutes, but doing so was proving to be almost impossible.

Then finally, from the depths of despair, hope finally emerged. The sweet sound of the dismissing bell rang throughout the building. As soon as the sound was heard, Mabel grabbed her brother by the wrist and pulled him out of the classroom. She kicked the door open and started running with her twin in hand.

Usually he would protest, but today, he didn't mind so much. It was summer break after all. Mabel paid no mind to the teacher, who was yelling after her about kicking the door. She had practically kicked a hole through it. Mabel finally let go of Dipper and said "Race ya'" So the twins took off out of the building and on their way to their home. 

* * *

><p>Wirt closed the door behind him and made his journey across the front lawn. It had been months since him and Gregory had been in the Unknown, and he was still recovering from it. He continued to question whether or not it was real. He had been keeping a small journal and writing about his thought and theories about the mysterious place, lost in the clouded annals of history.<p>

He had made it to the mailbox and opened it. He grabbed the mail inside. His eye caught something in the distance. He saw two figures running toward him, which he made out to be a boy and a girl the same age. "Oh no." he whispered to himself. The twins saw Wirt up ahead and smirked to themselves. He had to brace himself. He knew what was coming. When the two got close enough, they jumped up and yelled

"SUMMER VACATION DOG PILE!"

They landed right on top of the high school student. "Ow" he said, rubbing his head as he stood up. The door to Wirt's house swung open, with little Gregory running across the lawn. "My turn, My turn!" the little boy said, excited. The twins ran up to him.

"SUMMER VACATION DOG PILE!"

Greg went down with an _'oof'_ "I'm okay" Greg said, the twins still on top of him. Wirt smiled at the scene. "Well, we don't want to keep our parents waiting." Mabel said. The brother and sister left the scene chanting "summer, summer, summer" as they neared their house, the chanting grew louder. "summer, Summer, Summer, Summer, SUMMER, SUMMER!" When they stepped inside their living room, they shouted "SUMMER!" they ended it with a unified laugh.

When they stopped laughing, they noticed something they hadn't when they first walked in. their parents were sitting on the couch. From the looks of it, they had been waiting for them for some time now. "Um hey Mom and Dad." Dipper said causally "Do you need to talk to us?"

Their mother spoke up. "Your father and I have come up with a decision on how to spend your summer. You two do nothing all summer, except play video games, pet cats and read mystery caper and vampire romance novels." Their father spoke up "We've decided that you two need an active summer, so we're sending you to stay with your Great Uncle Stanford in Gravity Falls, Oregon."

"What?! You can't do that!" Mabel exclaimed. "You're kidding, right!?" Dipper exclaimed "Please say your just joking with us!?" "This isn't something you can talk us out of." Their mother said "It's going to happen, whether you like it or not." She handed them a brochure. "Oh come on, you'll love Gravity Falls. It's a nice little town in the Pacific Northwest, and you two need some time outside."

Their father spoke up again. "You're bus leaves in a few days, and also, the school called and said something about, a hole through the door?" Mabel gave a weak little smile. "Eh, heh, heh." "Okay" Dipper said "I'm sorry for whatever it was that we did, just PLEASE don't make us go?!" "Oh come on kids, you'll love your Uncle Stan." Their dad said "He's my uncle and also your Grandpa Stanley's brother. He's a great guy once you get to know him."

"Yeah, when he's not scamming people out of their money." Their mother remarked. Dipper and Mabel sighed. "I guess there's no fighting it Mabel, let's just go." Instead of walking upstairs to their rooms, they opened the front door and stepped outside for some fresh air. They had started walking on the sidewalk, still exhausted from that long run home.

They drooped over in sadness, searching for a way to wash away the sorrow. The twins kept walking, only to be greeted by their young neighbor. "Awww, you look sad." Greg said "You were so happy before you went inside, are the indoors making you sad?" Greg snapped his fingers. "I know what will cheer you up, you need to come inside for some Potatoes and Molasses."

"No thanks, Gregory." Mabel said. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Blaaarrrgggg! Our parents are sending us to Gravity Falls for the summer, where there is no glitter, or rainbows, or…." Mabel was cut off by an annoyed Dipper. "Gravity Falls is a sleepy little town in Oregon, filled with trees, trees, and even more trees."

He handed Greg the brochure. "There not even glitter trees!" Mabel whined. Dipper turned back to Greg. "We're going to stay there all summer with our Great Uncle who, according to mom, is a con man."

"Oh, well I hope you have a great summer."

"So do we, Greg." Dipper said, as the two started walking. 

* * *

><p>Wirt was upstairs in his room, practicing his clarinet as usual. He figured it would get his mind off things. He had heard about the twins leaving, and it saddened him a little inside. He wouldn't admit it often, but he was actually very fond of the twins and his brother doing childish things.<p>

It would often make him wonder why he was always so serious and why he couldn't bring himself to do childish things with them. Maybe he should start. Maybe when the twins got back, he could push himself to be more childish, or he could do that right now with his brother. Greg sure had a way of bringing out his childish side. And he was okay with that.

He pulled out his poetry journal and started writing down his feelings through poetry. Him and his mother had moved next door on the day the twins were born. A few years later, his mom got a boyfriend, and Wirt was not okay with that. When the twins turned six, his mother had given birth to his little half-brother, Gregory. He had always loved Gregory, but he would never admit it. And now, six years later, Wirt is in high school, and his brother is in elementary. The twins were twelve, and about to enter middle school.

He used to be forced into babysitting for his brother and his twin neighbors, but little did their parents know, he actually found it quite enjoyable. He put away his poetry journal and pulled out another journal. This journal was covered in black fluffy type leather. It had the words _'Into the Unknown'_ written in fancy golden ink.

He opened it, and started reading his observations. He thought that trying to solve the mystery of the Unknown would help distract his mind from the current situation. He was still trying to figure out what the Unknown was. Considering he and Greg almost died, he thought it could be a place between life and death, and whoever got caught by the Beast, had a terribly unlucky fate.

He shuttered, remembering how he almost lost Greg to that monster. He was thinking about going back so he could study it some more, but he figured he'd probably lose his life trying to do that, and that wasn't a risk he was willing to take.

His thoughts were interrupted, when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He quickly hid the journal under his pillow. "Come in!" he yelled. The door opened, only to reveal his short stack little brother. "How ya' doin', Brother O' Mine?" he asked.

Wirt let out a breath. "Oh, it's just you, Greg." The frog on his head croaked. "You too, Jason Funderburker." Wirt suddenly had an idea. "Hey, Greg, so, I was thinking, maybe, we could, go and get some ice cream, I'll pay." Greg fist pumped the air. "Yeah!" he said. Wirt grabbed his wallet and the two brothers headed downstairs. 

* * *

><p>Finally, the dreaded day had come. The day when the Pines twins had to leave for their dreaded Great Uncle's place in Gravity Falls, Oregon. The Speedy Beaver bus company was the only bus company in town that went to Gravity Falls. Their parents were there to see them off.<p>

"I know it may not seem like it, but you're gonna love Gravity Falls, I just know it." Their mother kissed them both on the forehead. Dipper was wearing his military green colored hat with a star in the middle, and Mabel was wearing her pink shooting star sweater. Their dad saw something out of the corner of his eye. He saw two figures running in the distance. It was a little boy pulling onto a taller boy.

Mabel noticed it too. "Is that….Wirt and Greg?" she asked. When the brothers finally arrived, they were out of breath. Well, at least Wirt was. For a little kid, Greg had a strong grip. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Pines, Wirt and I came to say goodbye." Wirt was still out of breath. "Isn't that sweet" Mrs. Pines said "They're right over there."

The brothers approached the twins, before they got on the bus. "Dipper! Mabel!" Greg said, rushing up to them "You can't leave without saying goodbye." "Aww, Greg" Mabel cooed. She bent down to his height and scooped him up in a big hug. Greg giggled a little.

"Well, guess this is it." Dipper said to Wirt. "Till' Autumn." Wirt finished. The two shook hands and pulled each other into a hug. It was an awkward friendship type hug. They were both awkward.

"Okay Greg, I promise when we get back, we can have a candy glitter party." Greg's face lit up. "Really?" "Yeah!" The two joined in another hug. When Mabel let go, Greg approached Dipper.

"G'bye Dipper." Dipper pulled Greg into a hug, much like Mabel's. "Goodbye Greg."

Mabel and Wirt walked over to each other. "Well, see you next autumn, Mabel." "You know it, Worry Wirt." The two hugged, but Wirt had forgotten about Mabel's grip. It was strong, much like Greg's. "You're….choking…me…tight" Wirt managed to get out. Mabel let him go. "Sorry, I hug hard."

The twins loaded themselves and their luggage onto the bus. "Bye Greg! Bye Wirt! Bye Mom and Dad! See you when we get back!"

The bus took off, taking the twins off to their summer of doom. But the brother and sister had yet to learn that Gravity Falls was more than what it seemed. Journal 3 was still waiting for its new owner to arrive. The twins had no idea what was in store.


End file.
